I Love You Too
by BeautyLikeFrozenCathedrals21
Summary: This is just a little Spashley moment I came up with some while back. A cute Spashley oneshot and also a comeout story so yeah.


"Hey Glenn, could you drop me off at Ashley's please?"

"Yeah sure, but what's in it for me?" I gave him a look, telling him this was not the time to mess around with me. "Okay fine. You ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

The car ride to her house was silent, I didn't talk at all. I just looked out of the window thinking about what I was going to do. Ten minutes later we pulled up her drive and I got out, shaking crazily.

"Spencer, are you ok?" I directed my attention to my brother but I did not answer him. "Okay, well call me when you want me to pick you up." With that said he drove off.

_Oh My Gosh I am so freaking out right now. I can't do this, I can't come out to Ashley, she'll freak. Wait til she finds out I like her. Oh man I like her! Okay Okay, I can do this, here goes nothing._

When I walk in to Ashley's room she is just sitting there listening to her iPod and singing. I stand there and listen to her attentively hoping she doesn't see me. A song later she sees me and begins to blush a little.

"Hey Spence, I didn't hear you come in" she was still blushing and smiling.

"Oh yeah sorry, I thought I'd come over, and the door was unlocked so I just came in. I hope your okay with that, and if not sorry?" this time I was blushing from my word vomit and she just nodded and said a simple "its fine." And that is when I remembered why I came over, and my whole expression changed.

"So what's up Spencer, you don't look to good?"

"I don't even no where to start."

"Well you could start by sitting down" She gestured to the spot next to her on her bed. I hurriedly walked over to sit.

"I just… yo—you're going to hate me, I can't.."

"Spence, how could I ever hate you…?"

"A..Ash Ilikegirls!"

I just blurted it all out, and for a second it felt good. But her expression did not read good.

"I'm sorry I should just go."

I got up and started running down her stairs hoping she would not follow, thinking '_God why can't this just be over.'_ Right when I got to the door I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Spencer wait, I'm sorry. It was just unexpected; I would've never guessed that you, you know. Just don't go, because I'm here for you." She did her famous smile where her nose crinkles and it makes me smile.

"So you aren't freaked out?"

"God no! You're my best friend, and I could care less what you are. You could be an old man in a black lacey thong and I'd love you the same."

"Thank you so much Ash!"

Then all of a sudden there was a silence. She looked and smiled at me again making me blush.

"Hey Spence…" I looked at her and in her eyes I could see fear.

"Yep?" I put my head down and sighed

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" And when I looked back up at her I could feel her want to love me and her need to just hold me.

"Ash...I.."

"Spencer?" I started to tear up so she began to comfort me.

"I'm..so..sorry."

"Look it isn't your fault ok, I understand."

"N..no you don't, you can't possibly understand" I looked at her with confusion. "You know what I should just go."

"Spencerrr…."

"What Ash!"

"………"

"Tell me why I shouldn't because right now it seems like you want me to!" She looks me directly in the eyes and I could see her heart breaking. And then I heard the roaring of thunder strike and the pouring of rain.

Now I was sobbing and outside in the rain. She finally grabbed hold of me, hugging me tightly she whispered in my ear.

"Spence, please don't go, please don't go." She repeated herself as if I didn't hear her the first time. And her voice was soft and sweet.

"Spencer…look at me, please." I immediately snapped my head up to look her in the eyes.

"Why does it matter so much?" I just ignored her and my head hung low. "Spencer!" This time her voice was demanding and not soft like before.

"Because Ashley!"

"Because what?"

"Because, because…"

"I…I..I'minlovewhith…you!" She didn't answer me, just stood there and looked at me in disbelief so I decided to start walking away. That's when I heard her again.

"Then come here!" She stammered out and I ran quickly into her arms.

I captured her lips into a passionate kiss, my stomach doing all types of flips and flops. My lips were tingling and electric sparks ran all through my body from where she touched me. She gave me one last kiss on my forehead, and when she pulled back that's when she replied, "I love you too."


End file.
